Unlucky Stars
by Chadbeats
Summary: There are roomers of some kind of phantom at Ryoo High, are they real or just someone's bad sense of humor?  Warning: Story includes character death in graphic detail.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Lucky Star of any of the characters.

**Author's Notes**: This is a two page horror story that I wrote for my English class at the beginning of this school year. It's not the best peice of literature that I've ever written but I hope you enjoy reading and I'll try to wright more stories in the near future. Please not that this is NOT completely accurate to the Lucky Star storyline, I wrote this for an English teacher who had no knowledge in anime or Japaneses culture.

**Unlucky Stars**

It was a bright sunny day at Ryoo High School. The cicadas were crying and all was right with the world.

The gang of Konata , Kagami , Tsukasa , and Miyuki , were going about their day practicing the special cheerleading routine they had planned to perform at the 'end of school festival'.

There had not been anything performed on the school's stage in over five years. People normally say that that fact is because of school not having the funds to organize a play. Although, Konata knew that was not the case.

"You guys wanna hear something cool?" Konata quietly asked her two friends Kagami and Tsukasa now looking curios as to what she had to say. "I heard that there's a phantom that haunts this stage, and every year on the night of the festival it takes the life of anyone preforming on it!"

Tsukasa was severing at the thought of what Konata had just said.

"Don't worry Tsukasa; it's just a stupid ghost story." Kagami said, comforting her little sister.

"Oh, and you probably shouldn't tell Miyuki," Konata said to Kagami with a smug look on her face, "she mite faint if she heard something like that. And we don't want her to feel any more nervous before the big show."

Kagami and Tsukasa both nodded in agreement as Miyuki ran up to the three. "What were you guys talking about?" Miyuki ask with a bright smile on her face.

Kagami quickly responded saying that she just picked out the perfect matching outfits to wear daring the routine.

They practiced for another hour then the three young girls went home.

* * *

It was the day of the festival, there were at least two-hundred booths set up all around the school. Our four stars were setting up things in the auditorium.

"Onee-chan, Miyuki's been acting strange all morning. Do you think she wight have a cold?" Tsukasa asked her older sister.

"Nah, she's probably just nervous." Kagami replied.

"Hey Miyuki, You all right there buddy? Yer lookin' kinda pale." Konata asked. Miyuki turned her head; Konata was shocked at the site of the blood red eyes that were staring at her. Konata quickly rubbed her eyes. Miyuki's eyes now looked normal as ever.

She paused; what did she just see? "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Miyuki asked with a wavering voice.

Konata could not answer, she was too stunned by the disturbing sight she just saw.

"Hmm?" After a moment she was able regained her composure. "Umm, we're almost ready to start you should join the group in center stage so we can talk over the choreography one more time." Konata said, acting like she didn't see anything.

"Alright," she said in her typically cheerful voice "I'll be there in just a second."

Konata nodded and walked back to the group. The others were both excited, and nervous. This was the last thing they could do together before they all graduated. And they wanted it to be perfect.

Konata noticed a coiled rope on the floor to her left that she didn't see before. She walked over slowly reached down for the rope grabbing it with both hands.

As soon as she did so the rope suddenly jerked strait up rapping around the short girl's torso, she was completely tangled in the rope and it was still moving. As she traveled up towards the rafters, a sand bag quickly moved toward her in the opposite direction. A loud snap rung out from sweet Konata neck, which was followed by the sound of Tsukasa's screams of horror.

Tsukasa became even more frightened when she realized Kagami was no longer standing next to her.

In a panic she franticly searches for her sister, and finds her tide to a stage prop with a live grenade in her mouth. The pin had been pulled, but she was biting down on the safety lever.

Tsukasa run up to help her sister, but was grabbed from behind by a cold hand. She spun around to see who it was only to be stared into by a pair of dark crimson eyes.

"Mi-Miyuki?"

Blood poured on to the floor as a knife tore through Tsukasa's flesh.

Kagami released a blood curdling scream at the sheer terror of what she just saw, opening her mouth a bit too much.

…

As for Miyuki, her body was never found.

END


End file.
